Shadow Child
by Aerial
Summary: Secrets can be kept secret. Mysterious happenings can be kept mysterious... but not forever. Nothing can stay unchanged. No one can remain untouched. Not the secrets, nor the people they concern. *October 31, 1981 posted*
1. Riddle Me This

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to JK Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Summary: There is a secret about Harry Potter that has been kept well hidden for many years. Only five people know it, two of whom are dead. This secret concerns Harry's parents. Are his parents really who he thinks they are? [AN: No, Lily and James are not evil. You will discover what I mean by the end of this first chapter.]  
  
AN: My story starts before Harry is born but after Lily and James are married. Some of my author's notes could be put in every chapter, but for everyone's sake, they will be just in the first chapter they appear in, unless I forget. This is not a romance-romance, but I still think it fits the category. It's also not the biggest mystery in the world, but it works. You will see what I mean as the story progresses. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter One: Riddle Me This  
  
  
  
London, England; Friday, October 26, 1979, 5:30 P.M. [AN: If you want more info on days of the week, go to http://www.koshko.com/calendar/perpetual-400year.html]  
  
A crisp October breeze swept across the sidewalk, all the while lifting the burnt orange leaves off the pavement as it blew along its course. The air was damp, a sure sign that it would rain that night.  
  
In a building nearby, a woman walked briskly out of her office and strode towards the staircase at the far right-hand side of the hall. The stairwell was narrow and without a handrail, so she was careful not to lose her footing. The woman opened the door to the muggle world beyond and stepped into the sunlight, which was decreasing with every passing minute, as the fiery ball of flame set, giving way to the night sky. No one noticed her leave, just as no one had noticed her enter. The woman stood there for a moment before jumping into the throng of people heading home from the day's work.  
  
Stepping off the curb, the woman crossed the street, heading for a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. She needed to discuss something with the Magical Menagerie storeowners about stocking the endangered Golden Snidgets and selling them for high prices. Her boss, Mr. Reese Cooper, had asked her to do so, and she had almost decided to do it on Monday, but the store could have sold them all by then. Most of the papers she had done today had been for this case. Almost all of them had fit in her briefcase, which read the words L. Potter, Case Researcher, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but some she was carrying in her hands.  
  
Just as Ms. Potter neared the entrance to the pub, which concealed the door to the hidden alley that the Magical Menagerie was in, a tall, handsome, young man bumped into her, knocking her file papers askew.  
  
"Oh, dear me! Are you alright?" the man inquired worriedly, straightening his glasses. "Goodness. Lily Potter, is it?"  
  
"Yes, I am Lily Potter," the woman stated stiffly from the ground, where she was restacking her papers.  
  
The man bent to help Lily collect her files, then stood, and stared at her through intent, emerald green eyes, watching as she fixed her dress.  
  
"May I treat you to a drink?" the man questioned.  
  
"There is no reason for that, sir," she said politely.  
  
"Oh, but there is!" exclaimed the man. "I was ta-" he began, but stopped as Lily turned to walk away. He followed her, his long strides easily matching her smaller ones.  
  
Lily had forgotten about the Golden Snidget case in her aggravation and would have thrown her hands in the air in exasperation had her papers not restrained her from doing so. "I know you not, and therefore will drink with you not. I have a house to tend."  
  
"Now, now, Lily. We have business to attend. As I was saying before, I was talking with your boss, a nice old chap, but really now, we must chat." And with that the man took her arm and steered Lily into the pub. The noise level rose tremendously as they entered the dank and dimly lit room.  
  
It was small and crowded, almost all the tables were full, but the man guided Lily to an empty table for two.  
  
"Tom's the name, by the way, " he told Lily, as if it were an after- thought, "Tom Riddle." He had dark black hair and looked fairly young. "I'll go get the drinks, shall I?" he asked. "What would you like? It's my treat, so order as much as you want," Tom said smiling.  
  
But Lily, feeling conspicuous under Tom's unwavering gaze, ordered a small mug of butterbeer. When the drinks came, Tom offered Lily a packet of cream from his pocket, saying that he didn't trust the restaurant packets.  
  
"How old are you?" Lily asked curiously. "35?"  
  
Tom laughed softly. "I wish," he said, but did not pursue the topic.  
  
"So what kind of business do you have that brought you to me?" Lily asked, noticing his discomfort and changing the subject.  
  
"It's concerning a strange snake egg that I found. I'd like for someone to research it. Would you like me to describe it to you?" he questioned, and they fell deep into conversation.  
  
Soon Lily found herself drifting off. Before long, Lily's head lay slumped on the table, drink forgotten.  
  
Tom smirked, paid the bill and held on to Lily's wrist. Her bags dangled from his right hand as Tom apparated Lily and himself to his flat.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lily did not stir. The sleeping and passion potion that Tom had put in the cream was strong enough to knock her out for a day. It had smelled strange, but Lily had put it in her butterbeer out of politeness. Tom looked at his digital muggle watch that read the time 7:00 A.M. In a little over ten hours she would be awaking, but Tom would be long gone by then.  
  
Tom lived in two worlds. One, deceiving and full of trickery, he posed as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a man whose seemingly innocent plans were actually a disguise, hiding the devilry behind them. In the other, he was Lord Voldemort, who people had feared for nine years now. The last muggle killing though, had been in August, even though his lesser followers kept on committing small murders, hoping to get a promotion in their rank. He and the people in his inner circle had been planning this day for two months, although only one of them knew what he was actually doing. The next mass murder, though, would be as soon as possible, now that this plan had been carried out. If Lily Potter had known who he really was, she would not have come so willingly and his plan would have been destroyed. But not many knew that Lord Voldemort was also Tom Riddle, so it was safe to go by that name as long as he didn't stay in that area too long.  
  
Now, though, his work with Lily was done. Tom looked around the flat. The peach colored wallpaper matched the peach carpet and pastel orange bedcovers. Under those bed covers lay Lily Potter, who was now redressed. She had been useful last night. He leaned over the mattress to smooth out her sleek red hair. Lily sighed contentedly, and rolled over, tangling her hair again. Tom shrugged and attempted to smooth out the hair one last time.  
  
As he turned to face the door, Tom grinned and whispered aloud, "You carry my heir, Lily. I will come back to for the child. He will serve me well. We will be the most feared among the feared. Sleep tight."  
  
With that, Tom walked out of the apartment gloating, full of the glory of his accomplishment. That had been easy. For once, Wormtail had been right.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Flames are excepted at the moment, but still, be kind. I will try to incorporate your suggestions into the next chapter, but since is not written yet, so I don't know how long it will take to put up. By the way, I am American, so the spelling is in American English. Sorry the link at the beginning doesn't work; it's a neat site anyways, check it out. 


	2. Peaches and Cream

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own these characters; they belong to JK Rowling. The plot is mine, though.  
  
Summary: It's at the beginning of the previous chapter. If you really want to read it, go back and do so.  
  
AN: My story starts before Harry is born but after Lily and James are married. Some of my author's notes could be put in every chapter, but for everyone's sake, they will be just in the first chapter they appear in, unless I forget. This is not a romance-romance, but I still think it fits the category. It's also not the biggest mystery in the world, but it works. You will see what I mean as the story progresses. This is my first fic, so please be nice. Hope you like it. Also, pay attention to the dates, some earlier dates will appear later on. And in this chapter, *** will signify a flashback. Last, I'm sorry, but I can't get my story to appear with indents, italics, and such. I'm really sorry about that!  
  
First, in the last chapter, I said that Lord Voldemort had been feared for eleven years, but my story takes place in 1979, so it should be nine years. Thanks, Darkpurpleflame!  
  
Second, I was told that digital watches were not invented when my story took place, but I researched it and found that the first one came out in 1972. You learn something new every day! Thanks anyways!  
  
Third, there is a reason that Voldemort went from wanting an heir to wanting to kill it. It will be hinted at in the October 31, 1981 chapter. If you still don't get it after that, tell me. Now, to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Two: Peaches and Cream  
  
  
  
London, England and Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow Saturday, October 27, 1979, 6:00 P.M.  
  
The setting autumn sunrays were streaming through the drawn curtains when Lily awoke. She sat up quickly, confused. She was lying in a bed positioned on the back wall of a London flat that had peach wallpapering and carpet with cream-colored bed sheets. The clock on the wall said that it was almost 6:00, and guessing by a quick glance outside, it was nightfall. With a shriek, Lily leapt out of bed. She had to get home; James would be worried sick.  
  
Lily scrambled around looking for her briefcase, but it was gone, along with her extra files and the notes she had taken on Tom's dragon egg. Hell, she was going to have to rewrite all those papers. And this had happened just as the trial for the hippogriff case she had been working on for five months finally went to court. Perfect.  
  
Lily groaned, took a deep breath, and apparated to the house she shared with James Potter, her husband of seven months. She blinked and found herself in the kitchen. It sounded like someone was pacing in the living room, which was right beside the kitchen. She peered in. Sure enough, James was tracing his own footsteps around the room, over and over, his untidy, midnight black hair looked even more messy than usual, rubbing a path through the soft lavendar carpeting. However, when he saw Lily, his navy blue eyes lit up, and he dashed over to her, enveloping Lily in a humongous hug.  
  
"Where have you been, sweetie? I've been so worried!" he said anxiously, ruffling her fiery red hair.  
  
Lily did not speak.  
  
"Are you alright, darling?" James sat her down on the pastel green couch and brought her a glass of lemonade. Then he told her to relax and tell him what had happened.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, summoning her Gryffindor courage, and removed her hands off the necklace that she had been fingering. She started at when she left work, telling him everything she knew, looking shyly down at her feet. When she was finished, James asked her to analyze the details, see if she could think of anything that would explain something. She repeated the story for James again and again, until it was possible that James knew the tale better than his wife. Lily answered all the many questions that he asked, and he was patient with her, waiting as she racked her memory for any information that might help. His face mirrored hers, full of fears and worries.  
  
"So you have no idea who this Tom guy is?" he questioned.  
  
"Sorry, none," she replied meekly.  
  
"You really shouldn't have let him take you to the pub alone, dear," James said kindly. "He could be dangerous."  
  
"I know," Lily sighed. "That's been going through my mind since I got back."  
  
"We should go to Dumbledore," he said. "You know he told us that Voldemort wants my family dead, since our heritage goes back to claim this house from the original owners. It's possible that the man you met was a follower of the Dark Lord. He could have done anything to you. Poisoned you, for instance," James told Lily. "We'll ask Dumbledore for help."  
  
"I definitely feel better now," Lily said with icy sarcasm. "I could be poisoned; thanks for the thought. But that is a great idea," Lily admitted kindly, trying to make up for her previous comment, which James hadn't taken too well. He was wringing his hands. "It's comforting, too! Dumbledore will help us. You're brilliant James!" Lily told her husband apologetically, who waved it away modestly. But her mind flipped back to the cold February night of this year, when Dumbledore had told the Potters what he figured about their situation.  
  
*** "Lily, James," Dumbledore said, nodding his head at both of them in turn, "I'm not sure what to say. When your parents died in your fifth year, James, I figured it had something to do with your relationship to Godric and myself. So that summer I took you in as my great-great-great- great-great-grandson, which you truly are. I knew that you did not know this and found it fit time to reveal it to you. When you married Lily, I knew that Voldemort would rejoice, since her muggle relatives would be easy to kill off because they were not magical, even though the magical blood in her runs strong.  
  
"You were an only child, James, and since Voldemort has killed off all your relatives, however distant," he added when James furrowed his brow, "all he had left to kill was Lily's family. Lily," Dumbledore started, turning to face her, "I assume that your only living relatives now are the muggle sister and brother-in-law?"  
  
"All except my cousin in Ireland and my aunt and uncle over in Blackpool," Lily remarked quietly, holding back the tears she wanted to release, tears of pain for her family, the most recent death of her parents, having occurred three weeks prior, was still a fresh wound. She fiddled with her moon necklace, avoiding Dumbledore's blue eyes.  
  
"Voldemort cannot kill me easily; I have many spells and charms that protect me, and you two should consider it."  
  
"No," replied James, without hesitation. He was too stubborn and over- protecting. "I couldn't. That's how my uncle Jeffery died. The spells he cast were too strong; they overcame him."  
  
"I would not put you and Lily in danger," Dumbledore persisted reasonably. "I don't want my only remaining relatives to die. It is more important than it has been since Grindelwald, to have the spirit of Godric Gryffindor remain. This is only possible through his relatives. We will need your help. Voldemort wants to kill you two off more than ever. The three of us are the only things that stand in his way to complete power. The way he is trying to achieve power, it will only happen when the remaining relatives of Godric Gryffindor are dead, since Godric was the one of the founding four who stood up to Salazar's want for only purebloods at Hogwarts. He is after you." ***  
  
The rest of the memory was unclear and hazy. They had continued to talk about ways to protect the last two Potters, but could find no way that both Lily and James would agree to.  
  
Just then, Crookshanks hopped onto Lily's lap, shaking her from the memory. She took her hands off her necklace again to pet him. This cat was six years old- Lily had received him from her parents at her sixteenth birthday, an important age for muggles. Lily had then brought the cat with them in their marriage. Crookshanks had a bottlebrush tail and a smashed- in face. Although the cat was getting on in his years, he showed no sign of it. James thought that the cat possibly had magical powers, and upon researching it, found out that he was one-fourth Kneazle. [AN: For more about Kneazles, check out pages 24-5 in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.] His fur was slightly flecked and his ears were rather large, but his tail did not resemble a lion's at all. It was probably a result of interbreeding.  
  
Lily smiled down at Crookshanks. "Well hello, Crookshanks," she said to her furry friend. "Might I add that you look a bit off color today."  
  
James grinned sheepishly. "He used up his third life this morning. If he's not careful, he'll be dead before we are." He liked joking about that. But Lily and James both knew that sooner or later Crookshanks would finally come to his senses and outlive them by a long shot.  
  
Lily gave James a quizzical look.  
  
"He fell off the roof and landed in the pool," he explained.  
  
"Ahh," Lily said wisely, her emerald eyes twinkling, "of course." It was just like Crookshanks to go out and do something stupid, resulting in a loss of one of his nine lives. The last year, he had almost lost a life by finding a way to crawl into Lily's father's car engine from beneath when her parents were visiting for Christmas. Apparently Crookshanks had found out that it was warm in there. He had barely hopped out when her father started the car, and would have been dead, if he hadn't moved to greet the owner of the footsteps he heard. [AN: My cat did that once. My cat would have been dead, too, if my sister hadn't asked what the strange meowing sound she heard was.]  
  
Another time, Crookshanks had seen the smoke blowing from the chimney and gone over to investigate. Upon stepping on the flimsy wiring over the chimney, Crookshanks fell through and landed in the traditional Christmas fire. He almost his first life that way, but luckily, his Kneazle blood helped him, as he had inherited her grandparent's thick skin and quick reactions. That had been at Lily's parents' house, after graduation from Hogwarts in June 1978. Lily had spent the year with her family, working at her dad's bank firm before James asked her to marry him. Lily and James had been dating since their sixth year, so she immediately agreed and they were married on March 24 of 1979. Lily then moved in with James, bringing Crookshanks along. How the cat had lost his first and second life they did not know, but it had to have been when he was out wandering in the woods. They just knew he lost one by the dazed look on his face when he returned.  
  
James had owned a Crup named Caleb who had lived with James' parents during the year, but who had died in 1976 [AN: For more info on Crups, see pages 8- 9 in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them].  
  
Now Lily snuggled up to James' warm body, and he pulled her slender body close. Her small frame was cold in the chilly room and not even the fond memories that were going through her head would keep her warm. James was muttering quietly, "Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle."  
  
James stood up, pulling Lily with him. "I know I've heard that name before. But that's okay Lily darling. Come on," he said. "Let's go play chess."  
  
Lily smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. He knew that she loved chess. James was horrible. "Sure," she replied, "let's."  
  
So Lily and James went to play, forgetting about the strange encounter that Lily had the other day and also about the cat that jumped off the sofa hissing. The incident was brought up towards the end of the chess match. They decided to deal with it the next day, and headed up to their bedroom for the night.  
  
  
  
Yeah! My second chapter. Isn't it birdiful! It's a little cheesy, yes, and not quite as good as the first chapter, which will probably be one of the best, but it is good enough for me. I hope this was posted quick enough for everyone's liking. My thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
  
Rosie Sinistra- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my story and way of writing. I know the situation is odd, but oh well. I left it open to flames so that I can see what other people think of my plot from two sides of the line. I hope book five comes out soon, too.  
  
Otaku freak- The story is going to be slow going, but you know, it'll get to the end at some point. Hope the chapter is to your liking.  
  
Darkpurpleflame- Thank you so much for the long and critical review! I have put most of the notes about what you wrote at the top.  
  
__________- What an original name! I have written more! I hope it is to your liking.  
  
If you have any questions, put them in you review! I am more than happy to answer them for you!  
  
Another AN: I had created my own time line for my story, but I went back and looked at the timeline at the Harry Potter Lexicon (http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/lily.html) and decided that it would fit my story, too. So the time line is: school from 1971-78, married in 1979, and the birth of Harry 1980. I decided that they did not want a child that soon, and that the rape is why they got Harry. Then (please tell me you know this) the parents died in 1981. Okay, enough about that. You can review now. Hint, hint; wink, wink; nod, nod. 


	3. The Stench of Guilt

Disclaimer: They are not mine yet, except for the plot, of course.  
  
Summary: If you like summaries that badly, go back to chapter one. Spare me the typing.  
  
AN: This is definitely not my best. I am sorry if this disappoints you and it has taken so long, but it took me forever. It's so sad that five day's work can be read in five minutes. You other writers can sympathize with me. Chapters two and three are essential because of, well, you'll see. I have corrected chapters one and two. Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Three: The Stench of Guilt  
  
  
  
Headmaster's Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Friday, October 26, 1979, 6:00 P.M.  
  
The sky outside was slowly turning to a dusky blue, an autumn wind blowing carelessly about. The Forbidden Forest looked dangerous, silhouetted against the clouds. The Headmaster's office was quiet, as students did homework in their Common Rooms, teacher's graded papers, and the portraits snoozed in their frames. The window in the office was open, so the breeze played with the sitting man's long white hair.  
  
He was sitting at a mahogany desk with intricately carved vines within the wood. Soft scarlet velvet plush chairs were situated around the old room. Old Headmasters and Mistresses snoozed in their frames. The gray stone of the room gave off a cold chill. A small brown bird flew in the tower window, and landed on the desk. It held it's leg out, and the man exchanged the paper it held for a couple small bronze coins. He then flipped the parchment open.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading the "Evening Prophet." His minute owl, Jenna, [AN: Go to http://babynames.com to find out more] had just delivered it to him. He automatically flipped to the death columns, checking to see who had become one of the new victims. The whole paper was almost completely a graveyard now, but the obituary section was shorter, making it easier to find people.  
  
Dumbledore scanned through the names quickly: Chandler, Evan; Finder [AN: Pronounced with a short i], Walter and Doris; Forester, Harvey; Gratefield, Timmons; Jones, Beth; Kandle, William and Betsy; Kind, George and Lucy; Kiyoshi, Placido and Tacita; Paterson, Lu- wait. He knew them. Placido Kiyoshi was a close friend of his.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at their death notice. There were too many deaths now to give everyone an obituary. There hadn't been too many lately, no one knew why, but there were still quite a few. More than there had been, for instance, about a decade ago, before Lord Voldemort came to power. Dumbledore read the death notice. It was about three inches long and said:  
  
Placido and Tacita Kiyoshi: Died in a small attack at their country home on the outskirts of London. The Emergency Squad that went to the scene found the elderly couple. The attack is thought to be the work of Death Eaters. Their unexpected death could possibly have something to do with their job as Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, as many think that the couple knew something about Voldemort's current whereabouts. They were 163 and 159 years old. The funeral will be held on Tuesday the thirtieth. [AN: Their names mean something. Go to http://babynames.com to find out more.]  
  
Dumbledore cradled his head in his hand. They had been honorable people and had worked for the Ministry as Unspeakables for over twelve decades. They must have known something, just as the article rumored. They could not even tell him what they knew. The more people knew, the more dangerous their job was. Voldemort was somewhere in England, and close, too. Many different sources had told the ministry this, but the young minister was too carefree to care. Even with the murders going on everyday, Higgins refused to give up people to search the entire country.  
  
A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. It was probably one of the teachers, come to talk about their classes. But instead, Severus Snape stepped in. He was an old friend too, though he worked at the Ministry. He had been a student below Dumbledore just under a year ago. One of the brightest of his class, Snape had reminded Dumbledore of Tom Riddle, an exceptionally bright student, too, who had gone bad and was now Lord Voldemort.  
  
Snape and Riddle had both been Slytherins, and snotty ones at that. But Snape had an air about him that demanded respect and understanding. Once the boy had graduated, he had gone to Dumbledore for job help. Dumbledore had only been Snape's teacher for one year, and his headmaster for six. Dumbledore had not understood Snape's reasoning to come to the previous Head of Gryffindor House, but helped him none-the-less. They had become close, and Snape dropped in at random times, so Dumbledore really should not have been as surprised as he was.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore welcomed.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Snape said shortly.  
  
"I believe you are doing so already."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"Yes, of course. Do take a seat."  
  
"I heard about the murder of your friends."  
  
"Yes, well." Dumbledore said, unsure of what to say, not even wondering how Snape knew about their death, since the paper had arrived moments earlier.  
  
Then Snape said curtly, "I know who did it."  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked, curious, yet rather apprehensive.  
  
Severus Snape, looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and claimed unflinchingly and harsh, yet still in a moderately soft voice, almost threatening, which seemed to be put on to show the world what this man was about, "Me."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Headmaster's Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Friday, October 26, 1979, 6:00 P.M.  
  
His stony face showed no sign of regret, and then, like watching a wave cling to the sand as a foothold, protection against the great water which pulled back on it, forcing it into the sea unwillingly, the lines on his face screwed up, as if he were desperately trying to restrain himself from something. And concentrating hard on the patterns on the floor, Snape whispered in a barely audible voice, with eyes full of fresh tears that threatened to fall, "I'm sorry."  
  
Moments before, this same man had stood before Dumbledore, staring him down. Severus Snape was a man unmoved by murder and death, but somehow, this one had cracked him.  
  
Snape blinked back his tears. "Are you mad at me?" he asked cautiously, turning a delicate shade of pink, embarrassed at his show of feelings. The Snapes were not ones to show what they felt. It told others about your lack of self-control and how weak you were. Snape felt very much like a six-year-old who had broken his mother's favorite China plate.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his gaze from his desk to study Snape, boring deep holes through the other man's remorse filled eyes that held a small look of hope, which Dumbledore looked past, trying to see beyond.  
  
Snape was biting his lip- very uncharacteristic of him. He wanted to look away, but did not, fearing it would lower his chances of forgiveness by the only person who ever would consider it. The knot in his stomach tightened as Dumbledore delayed, and he put on an even more resolute face, as if set for the worst.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said suddenly, sounding definite. "No," he repeated, "I'm not."  
  
Snape breathed deeply, having let out the breath he had absentmindedly been holding.  
  
"I am however," he continued, "extremely disappointed."  
  
Snape's heart stopped, waiting for Dumbledore to finish. He was frozen. His heart was ice cold, not that that was unusual, but this time it was a fearful cold, not an evil cold.  
  
"How long?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Five years," Snape replied. "Five long, horrible years."  
  
"Please explain."  
  
Snape began, summarizing it, trying to get it over with. "It began in '74. My father, Ignatius Snape, was a Death Eater, and thought that, in times like this, when the Dark Lord needed followers that bad, fourteen was old enough for the Ceremony. They branded the snake and skull symbol on my arm and welcomed me into the group that Christmas. I felt at home. It seemed like I was finally where I belonged.  
  
"It wasn't until last December that I realized I had already left the world where I should be. The people there would never accept me back. I worked even harder for my Master, trying to make up for my doubts and put my thoughts in their place. My rank was increased, but I did not feel any better about myself. This time, when I killed the Kiyoshis, I wanted to hurl. It was wrong. So I have come to you for help. My heart is still frozen, though," he added, as if to give any spy Death Eater, or anyone else for that matter, who might possibly be outside the door, listening with their ear pushed up against the wood, the benefit of the doubt, that Snape was not a good guy, nor would he ever be.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Knowing Severus, that had been an extremely detailed summary. He continued, thinking. "So what do you want exactly?"  
  
"I want to know how I can help the Resistance. I will do anything."  
  
"Anything?" Dumbledore questioned for clarification.  
  
"Anything," Snape repeated.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward. "We need spies," he said.  
  
Snape looked taken back, but with one look at Dumbledore's stern face, he knew it was a take it or leave it deal. There was to be no haggling. Snape inhaled deeply, "I'll do it. When do I start?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Dark Forces Headquarters; Saturday, October 27, 1979, 10:45 P.M.  
  
Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I smell guilt. It stinks and rots and must be disposed of," he said evilly.  
  
The Death Eaters in the room exchanged glances behind their masks. They were afraid. Was it them? Had they thought something forbidden? The smaller ones shrank into the crowd that they normally tried to avoid. They did not want attention for once.  
  
Voldemort paced. Finally, he came to a halt in front of Snape.  
  
Then he hissed loudly, looking directly at Snape, "Nagini, you might be getting dessert tonight."  
  
  
  
I know, not too great, but did you like it? Be critical please in your review (hint, hint, wink, wink, nod, nod). Flames are accepted. Anyone who wants to be emailed when to next chapter comes out needs to say so in their review. Check out the websites and my profile page.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Arikrain: Thank you for your kindness! Go surf the sites above!  
  
ginger_pop: I've made more!  
  
Legacy Lady: I'm glad you like my story plot and writing style! Thank you!  
  
Friend: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Faith McKay: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Safire: Really?! I didn't know anyone else thought that! It does make it more interesting.  
  
NotQuiteFamous: Thank you for the FYI. I have corrected it.  
  
angelhitomi: I have continued!  
  
Darkpurpleflame: Thank you! I appreciate the critical review. This probably isn't any better than the previous chapter, but oh well. Hope you feel better.  
  
Nagini: I've written more! Thanks!  
  
I feel like I've typed thank you a thousand times, but you all deserve thank yous! Thanks again. Please review :) 


	4. The Future Awaits You

Disclaimer: *sigh* The characters do not belong to me, with the exception of Stephanie Warren, who is of my own creation. *sighs again* I can't wait to win the lottery.  
  
Summary: Oh, was there supposed to be a summary? Sorry, it just slipped my mind.  
  
AN: These are all at the bottom this time, except for the one about the rating. I keep forgetting about it. This story is PG-13 for implications and such. No biggie. Now, the future awaits you, so don't linger, read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Four: The Future Awaits You  
  
  
  
Headmaster's Quarters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Sunday, October 28, 1979, 4:00 P.M.  
  
"WHAT?!" A chair scrapped the floor as it was pushed backwards, landing on its side next to a cabinet. "Tom Riddle! Tom Riddle! You met Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore directed at Lily, waving his wand to straighten his chair. He sat back down in it, sinking into the comforting cushions, twisting the strands of his white beard together.  
  
"What about Tom Riddle. I knew the name sounded familiar, but I don't kn-" James began, but was cut off mid-sentence.  
  
"Tom Riddle was a student here at Hogwarts at least thirty years ago," said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
Lily recalled Tom saying with a slight chuckle, "I wish," when she had asked him if he were thirty-five.  
  
"His name at school to intimidate his friends was Lord Voldemort."  
  
James gasped. "No," he whispered. "They're the same per- he's Vol- but- he couldn't!" James concluded, finding his tongue.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and furrowed his brow. "You said that you woke up in a bed?" he questioned. Lily nodded, so Dumbledore continued, "and you have no idea how you came to be there?"  
  
Lily shook her head nervously.  
  
The old man bent his head down and shuffled through some papers on his desk.  
  
"Ah, here it is- an old list of most possible curses and such that can be placed on a person. The forms show how to tell whether someone has done a curse to you. I recommend you read and test out all of it. Here, Lily," he said, brandishing the paper in front of her.  
  
Lily leaned forward to accept it. It was a thick, heavy book. She flipped through, giving a hacking cough as the dust flew into her lungs. "Do you keep every book in the library in your desk," she asked.  
  
"Well, as you can tell," Dumbledore said pointing to his desk, "I do have half of them here." The desk was a clutter, piles of books, parchments, letters, reports, and other such items laying in stacks.  
  
"Thank you!" James exclaimed, breaking the silence that had fallen as they all stared at the motionless desk. "We should be off." He embraced Dumbledore in a firm handshake and guided Lily to the fireplace, where they used the Floo Network to get home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Dark Forces Headquarters; Saturday, October 27, 1979, 10:45 P.M.  
  
He hissed loudly, looking directly at Snape, "Nagini, you might be getting dessert tonight."  
  
Voldemort's eyes slowly moved to fix themselves on someone to the left side of Snape. "You!" he barked to the man.  
  
The man straightened. He was wearing a mask and hood like the others, but the air around him seemed warmer, somehow, like perfume. Voldemort took a whiff and half snorted, half coughed. "You're not familiar," he drawled icily. "Are you a spy or a spy?" Voldemort laughed, cracking a bad joke.  
  
When Voldemort said that, something took hold in Snape- pride- pride of being a spy- a spy for the Resistance. On only one other occasion had Snape felt pride that was not from the accomplishment of an evil deed. That time, it had been his wedding day. Snape was not one to show emotions, but it was the best day of his life anyways. When the muggle preacher had pronounced them man and wife, Snape had never felt prouder.  
  
Snape didn't normally associate himself with such low creatures as muggles, and it had been an accident that he fell in love. The woman's maiden name was Stephanie Warren, and she was a well-known dentist in the area he had been in. Her brown eyes and hair was not the most attractive thing on the planet, especially with the hint of rusty red the hair gave off. But it had been her love of literature that had attracted her to him. He had not known she was a muggle until much, much later, when it was too late to turn back. She, of course, was kept a complete secret from Voldemort. He had thought when his Master had approached him, he might have found out about his wife. But he hadn't.  
  
The nearby man inhaled the breath Snape had released a moment ago. The man had not yet answered Voldemort's question.  
  
"Remove your mask and hood!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
Slowly the man unhooked his mask and lifted his hood- but it wasn't a man. She looked into the face of Voldemort, staring defiantly back at his glowing red snake eyes through her misty green ones. That is, if she could see through them at all. The sickly greenish-gray color of Voldemort's face darkened in a flush.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked rudely.  
  
And she replied in a voice as misty as her eyes, "My name is Sybil Trelawney, and I want to work for you."  
  
  
  
AN: Ah, well, it is not very long, but it will have to satisfy you, for I am going to be gone for two weeks! I was in a hurry, so I have not edited it. Sorry to abandon everyone! I promise to try and make the others longer. Anyways, if you want the websites for the dates, names and such, they are in the previous chapters. If you want an email when the story is updated, say so in your review (and leave your email). For this chapter, if you didn't understand something, please say so. I don't really have anything to say! Thanks for reviewing *hint, hint, wink, wink, nod, nod*  
  
angelhitomi: Yeah, it did need something. I couldn't figure out what it was either!  
  
animegirl-mika: I think I have answered your questions. Thanks!  
  
Shades: Yes, Crookshanks is important, and, yes, we will see Harry in his fifth year. And at the moment, this is not an AU. It might be later. The other Marauders will make their appearance later, too.  
  
Faith McKay: Thank you for your kind words!  
  
Rose: Tom's reasonings will be explained later, no now, sorry! Lily was Ms. Potter there because Tom is not supposed to know that she is married. The info on pets will reveal itself later on. You'll know about Snape in due time.  
  
IndianSpice: Thank you for your praise! I will try to get them up, but it will be a slow going story.  
  
Sunny: You're right; I do have author notes everywhere! I have tried to correct that! Thank you for pointing it out!  
  
Hope I didn't leave anyone out! Now, review!!! 


	5. Case Closed

Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own the Harry Potter Universe. But maybe if I published this on Mars. . .  
  
AN: Sorry for the delay everybody! School just started and the homework pile is already overflowing. Anyways, chapters two through four have been rewritten. Four is now majorly short, but has a much better plot. Chapter one only has one correction. You do not have to read it, but the story might flow more if you do. Everyone, if they wish to follow this chapter's storyline, must go back and reread them. Let me make myself clear: EVERYONE MUST GO BACK AND READ CHAPTERS TWO THROUGH FOUR!  
  
I do hope I made myself clear. Alrightly then, this chapter will be one of the more PG-13 ones. It is not the best, but it is longer than the last ones. Please excuse mistakes, as I am in a rush to get this out. Ha! Rush! Let me restate that: this chapter took me a while because I had writers' block, and I want to get it out before all my project due dates pop up on me and I go out of town.  
  
Finally, I hope this chapter does not offend anybody. It was not meant to do so. Do not take anything to heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Five: Cases Closed  
  
  
  
London, England; Ministry of Magic Courtroom #4;  
  
Thursday, December 11, 1979, 4:00 P.M.  
  
  
  
"Case closed," the judge concluded, banging his gavel on the stand.  
  
Lily stood and turned to face her client, Rubeus Hagrid, a large man whose love for animals went a little too far sometimes, and shook his hand. He grasped it and shook firmly, leaving her to wiggle her fingers to regain the feeling in them after the hand had been released  
  
"Not yer fault," Hagrid claimed, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Knew it'd happen. Nothing ye could do wif the 'mittee o'er thar." He nodded his head in the direction of the side where the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures representatives sat calmly.  
  
"Mr. Hagrid," a committee offical urged. He held out a leash and collar. Hagrid made no move towards it, so the middle-aged man set it on the desk. Hagrid looked daggers at the man who was purposefully waiting, leaning on their table.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. McNair," Lily said pointedly, ending their short conversation. The tall man's thin black mustache twitched, annoyed at having been dismissed so easily.  
  
Hagrid bent down to say his last good-bye to the creature, an illegal species he had created by interbreeding. "Good-bye, lil' feller," Hagrid whispered tearfully as he hooked on the collar and leash. He tugged the creature to its feet and waited for the officals to come and claim the animal, leading him to his death.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as both sides waited for the other to move. Finally, McNair strode over and pried the rope from Hagrid's grasp. Then he dragged the young animal out the door, with it trotting unknowingly to his death.  
  
Hagrid burst into tears, sobbing into his enormous hands. He tried painfully to give Lily a small smile. "Thanks fer tryin'."  
  
Lily nodded sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Dumbledore was right in recommendin' ye."  
  
Modestly, Lily accepted the praise, while she finished packing up her briefcase. "Well," she began.  
  
Hagrid straightened from picking up a moleskin overcoat off the ground. "Yeah, thanks again."  
  
Lily waved and walked out of the courtroom and into the hallway of the Courthouse. A nearby case was still going on. Quietly, Lily stepped out of the building.  
  
Savoring the fresh air, Lily began to walk home. It was cold, so she wrapped her coat even more tightly around her small frame. The trees were bare; the leaves had already fallen for the winter, but the landscape was still beautiful, as it twinkled in the frost. The wind was freezing, and slowly picking up, getting harder by the minute.  
  
Lily looked around. She was about halfway home, but in this weather, she decided not to walk the next mile home. She concentrated and soon felt herself among the warm smells of her kitchen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
London, England; 4439 Kirkland Drive;  
  
Thursday, December 11, 1979, 8:00 P.M.  
  
  
  
Stephanie Snape looked around her cozy living room and sighed. It had everything in it from Paris pink quills to books that would scream if not opened correctly. But one thing was missing- her husband. Severus Snape was a wizard, which was why their house was a home to so many abnormal objects as well as normal muggle appliances. Simple muggles like herself did not just go out to buy parchment and boomslang skin.  
  
Stephanie waited every night with dinner ready for when Severus stepped through the door. He had been working late recently and did not come home until 7:00 or 7:30. Tonight, the battery-powered clock already showed 8:12. He was late.  
  
Not that she had been bored. She talked with her older brother, Jason Warren, for over an hour, catching up on the times. He had recently established his own accounting firm and was still trying to hire employees, as he was understaffed. Also, his little girl, Catherine, had just begun to talk in full sentences. Their phone call had been cut short, however, when the power lines went out.  
  
The storm wasn't all that bad. Yes, the rain was cold, the thunder was loud, and the lightning was big, but it hadn't snowed or hailed at least. Stephanie shuffled her deck of playing cards again and dealt out Solitare. A cold hand touched her shoulder. She jumped.  
  
Severus chuckled. "I came in the back," he explained, kissing her neck. "Is dinner ready? I'm starved."  
  
Stephanie turned to look into his black eyes. They shone with wicked delight in the glow of the candles she had lit. "It's in the other room."  
  
"Say's who?" he whispered romantically. He waved his wand casually. The room was filled with a delicious smell. Stephanie turned again. The coffee table had been turned into an eloquent dining table for two with magnificent chairs, China plates, and wine glasses.  
  
Severus pulled his wife off the couch, whispering seductively in her ear, "Take a seat. Let's have fun tonight."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow; Thursday, December 11, 1979, 6:00 P.M.  
  
Lily looked back down at the list and crossed off the curse she had just tested for. She procrastinated too much, and so over a course of three weeks, had managed to get through 136 of them. She had just crossed off number 137, the Left-handed curse, which would make a right-handed person capable of writing only with their left hand. Not a very useful curse for lefties, but for righties in the wizarding world, that was bad.  
  
Lily couldn't imagine how hard it would be to write with your left hand, not allowing your arm to touch the parchment, without the risk of smearing. The other thing that she couldn't imagine was how you wouldn't know you had that curse or why a Death Eater would place it on her.  
  
Lily waved her wand and a cup of tea appeared in front of her. She lifted it to her lips and took a sip. She swallowed, but then pushed the mug away. It seemed that she had an odd metallic taste in her mouth, which made the tea taste horrible. She swallowed her saliva, trying to rid herself of the flavor.  
  
Lily glanced back down at the book and flipped to the next page- 309. That page contained information about the "Limited Curse" which restricted the amount of movement you could do. You were not able to perform any magic, run, participate in sports, etc. To test yourself for it, you were supposed to "try to perform a simple spell."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lily muttering a spell and the mug in front of her disappeared with a small "POP!" Satisfied, Lily marked off that curse. She wondered how many times she had performed small spells like that because the book said to. Then she placed a bookmark on the page and shut it, tired of listening to talking books.  
  
Lily sat there for a while, paying attention to the storm and waiting for James to apparate home from work. She pushed her chair out and stood up. The bathroom door was wide open, and looking at it seemed to remind her body that she hadn't gone to the bathroom for a while.  
  
When Lily came back out she realized something- she had not had her period yet this month. It should have started three days before. Goosebumps formed up and down Lily's arms. She shivered. She knew what it meant but refused to believe it.  
  
"I'm home!" James' voice sounded from the other room.  
  
Lily replied, "In here," but in a dazed and far away voice. She was in shock. No, more than shock.  
  
James came in and put his arms around her. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
He looked so worried about her that Lily couldn't find the heart to tell him what she knew. She would go buy the home test the next day, and if she was correct in her assumption, then she would tell James. But until then, why worry him about nothing. So Lily put on a fake smile for James. "I'm fine," she told him and arm in arm, they walked slowly in the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Dark Forces Headquarters; Monday, December 8, 3:15 A.M. [Note: Takes place before other scenes in chapter.]  
  
"My Lord," the man bowed. "Severus Snape to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Severus Snape rushed in, letting his hood down.  
  
"Take a seat," Voldemort ordered.  
  
"You called me, My Master?" he questioned as he sat himself carefully on the green armchair.  
  
"Yes. Pray tell, how is your new apprentice doing? I must know."  
  
Hurriedly, Snape began, hoping not to infuriate his Master. "Well, I must say, not too well. Potions does not seem to be her sk-"  
  
"Detail, Snape, Detail. I need more information."  
  
"Yes, Your Honor. Of course, Your Honor. She does not seem to be able to grasp the concept of mixing our special ingredients without spilling. She lacks the talent, and her perfume does not go well in the lab. The smell deteriorates her ability to learn the potions by smell. Just yesterday she w-"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Snape looked down at his black polished shoes. "Yes, Master. All I request is she be transferred to a different assignment."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"I thought you wanted detail."  
  
"I did. But not the kind you gave me."  
  
Snape nodded. "Yes, Master." He would never understand the Dark Lord.  
  
"You are dismissed," Voldemort issued.  
  
Snape walked to the door, bowed, and walked back to his office three stories below.  
  
Voldemort watched Snape leave and hissed in a most unpleasant manner, "I'll have my eye on you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
London England, Pharmacy; Friday, December 12, 7:10 A.M.  
  
The Drug Store was fairly full, having just opened for the day ten minutes before. Lily wandered around before coming to a stop in Row 10. She pulled the box off the shelf and took it to the cashier. The man there was elderly and rang it up without thinking. She paid and was off.  
  
Work that day was nerve-racking. She was finishing up the paperwork from the aftermath of the court case. Owls flew to and from her office all day. On the back of her mind was the test she was planning on taking when she got home. It was worse than trying to concentrating in the Gryffindor Common Room when the Marauders were in there.  
  
Finally, at 6:00, she apparated from the building.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow; Friday, December 12, 1979, 6:00 P.M.  
  
The test was complete, all except for the results. Lily had to wait fifteen minutes for those. Slowly but surely, the lines began to form on the stick. Lily threw it in the trashcan, but then removed the stick, setting it on the counter. She blew her nose and walked out to the living room.  
  
Lily watched the clock. James' hand began to move from "Office" to "Traveling" to "Home."  
  
"Lily, dear," he called, "I'm home."  
  
Lily made her way slowly in. "Hey," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" James asked her.  
  
Lily fidgeted with her necklace. There was no point delaying the news. "James," she said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so we all knew that already, but if you went back and reread chapters two through four, you should understand that Lily, being in the story, does not notice anything. Also, I already know that this chapter is cheesy in parts. If you agree, please inform me.  
  
If you have any suggestions, either email me or post them in your review; I would love to hear them. The next chapter will probably not be out for at least a week or two, if not longer. Sorry for the delay. If you have any questions, email me. Thanks!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Shades: Yes, we'll see Trelawney's first prediction, but not yet. Be patient.  
  
animegirl-mika: You'll see. I can't give it away just yet.  
  
kat: I'm sorry; I'm really no good at long chapters.  
  
Faith McKay: Did you have too much sugar? Sorry the chapter took so long in coming out.  
  
Rose: It has all been redone. Thank you for informing me.  
  
Catalyst: Thank you so much! Sorry the different storylines can't come together yet- it's important to the plot that they stay apart!  
  
angelhitomi: Thanks!  
  
________: Sorry it took so long.  
  
IndianSpice: I think that the last one is much better now. This chapter is now the filler.  
  
Catalina: Really! I'd love to read your fic!  
  
Now review, peoples! 


	6. Thy Fearful Symmetry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
AN: Ooh, I've had the stupid "Smile, You've got French's" theme stuck in my head all week, and I haven't seen the commercial (or the TV, for that matter) since, what, March?!!! *screams and pulls out chunk of hair* Anyways, I know that it is common knowledge that either Harry's middle name is James or rumored to be, but I don't care. In my story, his middle name is NOT James. You'll survive.  
  
Also, I'm really sorry, guys, but just don't think I could handle trying to write the full time of the pregnancy, so I just summarized it. And the birth stage is NOT something I know about, so the process is fairly brief. I have tried to make this longer. Oh, I must sound so pitiful. I say that every time, don't I? Ah, vell. Read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Six: Thy Fearful Symmetry  
  
  
  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England Thursday, July 31, 1980, 9:00 P.M.  
  
"Nursing time," the brunette woman called from the doorway where she stood, wheeling the baby cart into the room.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled warming at the lady. She held out her arms.  
  
"Here you go, dearie."  
  
Lily's newborn son lay in her arms, head resting in the crook of her elbow. His tiny hands flailed above him as he reached for nothing in particular.  
  
"We'll need his name now," the older woman prompted.  
  
"Yes, of course." Lily turned to James. He nodded his approval. "Harry Braeden Potter," she announced. They had decided on this, her and James. One name from each side of the family- it seemed fair enough. Harry was from his side. It was a shortened form of Harold, but both of them agreed- Harold was not a good name for their child.  
  
Braeden was a name from Lily's Irish side. It actually meant "from the Dark Valley," and in the light of all that had happened, the name seemed a perfect fit.  
  
"What else is on there?" Lily inquired about the birth certificate.  
  
"Oh, just the usual. You know, weight, height, sex, birthplace, parents, those kinds of things." She began to elaborate, informing Lily. "It is your first child, I presume."  
  
Lily confirmed it with a shake of her head.  
  
"The child weighs seven pounds, three ounces and is nineteen and one-fourth inches tall. I will need the parents' names. I already have yours Mrs. Potter. Would Lillian Christine Evans be correct, in the maiden form?"  
  
"Um, yes ma'am." Lily smiled with pride.  
  
James then asked, "Do you want the biological father or the one who plans on raising the child?" It was asked shallowly, as if something was stuck in his throat, yet with a touch of ice.  
  
"The biological one, sir."  
  
James looked like he was sitting on nails yet trying not to show it.  
  
The nurse looked at James with pity in her eyes. "Sorry, sir," she apologized, as if it were her fault.  
  
"It's nothing," James said so coldly, that Lily shivered involuntarily, and shifted little Harry closer to her body, where he sucked away happily.  
  
Lily knew it was her turn to speak, as James obviously was unable to do so. "The name would be Tom Marvolo Riddle. And is there any space at all that you could put my husband's name?" she added.  
  
James looked up at her gratefully, but the small smile was wiped off his face when the woman told them that, no, there was no extra place on normal birth certificates for two fathers' names. It seemed that she no longer felt as warmly to the new family now that she knew there were three parents for the child.  
  
The woman seemed to glare at Lily, as if asking why she would have an affair and then convince her husband to take her back, for that was certainly what the woman must have thought.  
  
Lily watched the woman leave and then turned to James. He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I love you, Lily," he told her.  
  
And thinking back to the past months, Lily said more warmly than ever before, "I love you, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
London, England; December of 1979 to August of 1980  
  
The previous months had been chaotic. After Lily had found out she was pregnant, the first thing James had done was support her, even when they found out the baby was not his. Having seen the child though, Lily didn't understand how Harry wasn't her beloved husband's. They both had black hair and, well, that was all that was alike.  
  
So maybe it was Riddle's child. Both Lily, Tom Riddle, and Harry had bright green eyes. Riddle had black hair also, just like Harry's. But James would be the one to raise Harry, the one Harry would call "Daddy," the one Harry would love and adore. Not Riddle. Never Riddle.  
  
The first three months of her pregnancy, Lily had been through morning sickness, colds, headaches, dizziness, and bleeding gums, to list a few. The tiredness had been overwhelming.  
  
The second three months were fairly easy. Lily had had regular check-ups with her midwife and the muggle Ultra-Sound had let Lily know how the child was doing.  
  
Through all this, James had been quiet, tending to Lily with utmost devotion. When the young couple had found out that the baby would be a boy, James panicked for some reason and went out of the house to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
It turned out that he was extremely worried about what Voldemort had in store for his unborn son, especially since boys had more power in the Dark Side. Without Lily, they had planned safety procedures and such that would protect the family for the Dark Lord.  
  
Lily had been upset at first, but slowly she adjusted to her feelings being more sensitive, something that went along with the pregnancy.  
  
The Marauders had been lots of help during those nine months. The support they had showed was incredible, too. Sirius was going to be Harry's godfather, and he being Sirius, he was always bringing it up. If Sirius ever married, his wife would become Harry's godmother. That was only planned, though, because they knew that Sirius would never marry. It just wasn't him.  
  
Harry's due date was July 23. Lily had been having trouble with insomnia and breathing in the last few months. Everything seemed stressful, even though she was on maternity leave from her job.  
  
She and James had created the birth plan and had packed the labor bag by the twelfth, for their son could be early. Everything had been in set up by the fifteenth.  
  
Around the twentieth, Lily had a sudden urge to clean around the house and was starting to experience pre-labor contractions.  
  
By the twenty-seventh, Lily had begun to feel worried. A trip to her midwife, though, assured her that, yes, the baby was late, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
On the twenty-ninth, Lily felt suddenly alive like she hadn't in weeks. They Marauders and her had spent the evening partying- without alcohol.  
  
Around six of the clock in the P.M. on July 30, Lily had started the first step in labor. James had rushed her to the delivery room, where Lily spent over fourteen hours in labor, before finally being presented her newborn son.  
  
He had just been clean by the skillful nurses in the area and was a perfect peach color. It was her son, James' son. But then she thought for the first time what James was thinking and how he was coping with the birth of "their" son. They had talked that night, until the nurses insisted Lily slept, for she would only be allowed to sleep for two hours at a time, so she might as well take advantage of her allotted time.  
  
The Marauders had come and Harry had been passed around with the nurses eyeing the young men warily, especially young Sirius, with his long black ponytail and tough-guy-cycler clothes. Remus' somewhat ragged clothes didn't go too well in the hospital either, and little Peter's watery eyes seemed to linger on Harry longer than the others. Peter watched Harry closely, as if the boy might escape, and Lily felt extremely maternal with him around. She even requested that James make the guys leave.  
  
The nurses' relief was enormous as a sigh was heard throughout the room as the guys left. It was the thirty-first of July, eleven A.M., a little under three hours after the birth of Lily's first son.  
  
Now it was the second day of her stay at the hospital. She had forgotten her toothbrush, but it hadn't really mattered.  
  
When Lily had first held her son in her arms, she had felt no connection what so ever to the small being that she had helped create. Slowly, her mind had begun to connect the crying and hungry babe in her arms to the perfect child image she had created in her mind.  
  
Lots of cards had been sent; lots of flowers had been received. Yet it was the end of the third day, and that had meant packing up.  
  
The room was bare once again and Lily slowly trudged out the door of the hospital with Harry in her arms. James walked in front of her, happier than she had seen him in days, as he carried her luggage out to the car.  
  
The baby's room had walls which were a pale baby blue with a trim of sailboats around the ceiling border. A fairly large crib with an adorable pastel green plush elephant and light yellow blanket rested in the corner. James came up the steps.  
  
"Is it perfect?" he asked.  
  
Lily strolled over the where the crib lay and set Harry into it, nestling the elephant in his arms. Then she turned to her husband and whispered, "Perfect," before kissing him smoothing on the lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
London, England, 4439 Kirkland Drive; Saturday, September 27, 1980, 4:15 P.M.  
  
Stephanie Granger smoothed down her daughter's newly grown hair. It was September 27, and a baby girl had recently taken her place among the Granger family. For on September 19, Hermione Warren Granger had been born.  
  
Mrs. Granger was actually not married to Mr. Granger yet. She was in the final process of a divorce and was carrying her previous husband's baby, yet living with her soon-to-be husband. Because of this, the baby was given Emory Granger's last name, although Stephanie's first husband was allowed to give their daughter her first name. It was something the three adults had agreed to.  
  
The day had been going on forever. With a constantly hungry baby, Mrs. Granger could not find a moment's peace. Mr. Granger had aggravated her when he said, "I know how you feel," for she knew that there was no way he could understand how she was feeling.  
  
That was why she had found a baby group so comforting. It was basically a place where young mothers meet and talked about their pregnancy or how life was at home now. It felt good to have someone to talk to who understood exactly what you were going through.  
  
Most of the mothers listened and nursed their child while the more active mothers blabbed on and on about this and that. Stephanie was one of the quieter ones.  
  
The babies there varied from one week of age to one year of age, although the majority were somewhere in the middle. In this circle that she had joined, there was a more middle-aged looking mother with deep depressions under her eyes, an extremely young mother with flaming red hair, and a kind- looking mother of a set of twins who were the saddest looking children Stephanie had ever seen, and that was just a few of the group members.  
  
Stephanie listened to the talk:  
  
"My husband just doesn't understand what it's like to have an infant clinging to you every second of the day. But he's at work all day. He knows nothing about my child." This woman had mirrored Stephanie's thoughts in the first sentence, but apparently had not so good a communication with her husband.  
  
"Is it normal for my little Asia to be wanting milk every hour? Is that normal in baby girls?" another asked.  
  
One wondered aloud, "How should I prepare Laqueta for when I go back in to the office?"  
  
And someone replied, "Every other night you should prepare a bottle of breast milk for when the child minder is there. That's what I did for my Ethan."  
  
Everyone had a tip they wanted to share, a story they wanted to tell, or a question they wanted to ask. And for every question, you would receive at least five replies.  
  
It was here that Stephanie felt at home. It was here that she released her feelings. And it was here that she met Lily Potter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Dark Forces Headquarters; Monday, August 4, 1980, 7:00 P.M.  
  
"A child has been born," Sybil Trelawney predicted, knowing that it was true. Even if it was not what the Dark Lord wanted, it was a prediction, and with how many babies were born per minute, she had to be correct.  
  
"Where."  
  
"In England."  
  
"Where," her Master repeated. He knew that she did not know. He knew.  
  
Trelawney quivered. She did not know. How was she supposed to predict the future? It was hopeless. Just like all the other things the Death Eaters had made her try. She was a waste of time. But she had to reply something to show her Master that she knew she had failed yet another test, even after being trained by the best Divination teachers in the world.  
  
"I don't know, sir, I mean, Master," but it was too late. The blow hit her in the face, and she blanked out for a minute.  
  
But in that minute she saw something, and subconsciously she said, "The child of destruction has been born unto this world. His presence has graced the good and the bad. He is heir to the greatest of all Dark Lords."  
  
Voldemort stared at her with new interest in his eyes. He had never seen someone made a prediction in such a rigid form. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. They were back to normal again.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, sir, uh, Master," she corrected.  
  
But Voldemort did not hit her. "Trelawney," he said instead, "You are my new assistant Divination professor."  
  
She looked at him with disbelief. "Me- how- what did I- huh?" she concluded.  
  
Her Master was now confused. How did she predict it if she did not know she had? "You don't remember?"  
  
Truthfully, Trelawney shook her head no.  
  
"Well," Voldemort started anyways, "You don't need to remember. As long as I know it." He smiled smugly.  
  
"Master," she questioned, "what did I say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing of importance," He replied with an air of I-know-something-you- don't-know. And with that, Voldemort left the room thinking about his newly born heir, as Trelawney muttered to herself about lunatics.  
  
Voldemort and Wormtail had planning to do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
London, England; July 31, 1980 to October 24, 1981  
  
The next year flew by fast. The first week had been awful. Little Harry woke up so much during the night that Lily ate her heart out with worry. It soon turned into postnatal depression, where Lily felt guilty for bring this baby into the world because she felt she would not be a very good mother. She also felt anxious, irritable, and confused.  
  
But soon everything fell into pattern [AN: please excuse all the "woulds"]:  
  
5-6 A.M.: Harry would wake and Lily would take him into bed with her and James to give him a feed. Then they all would go back to sleep.  
  
6-7 A.M.: Harry would wake again and be very lively and active.  
  
7.30 A.M.: Lily would get up and dressed while Harry played, lying on a mat under his 'baby gym'.  
  
8 A.M.: Harry would be given another feed - he generally was fed every two or three hours during the day, then Lily would put him in his bouncy chair while she would get on with other things.  
  
9-10 A.M.: Harry would have a nap.  
  
11 A.M.: Harry and Lily then went out. Lily felt she would go crazy if they didn't get out every day, so they always went to the "Young Mother's Club," for a walk, to go shopping, or to call on friends.  
  
12.30-1 P.M.: Lily would have some lunch and Harry would have a feed.  
  
2 P.M.: Although Harry slept for a while during the afternoon, most of the time he was awake and wanted attention. Lily sometimes put him into a baby sling and walked around with him, talking to him or singing while she attends to domestic chores.  
  
6-7 P.M.: Lily, or James if he's home, would give Harry his bath. He enjoyed it now, so he had a bath every day.  
  
8-9 P.M.: Recently, Harry had started to go to sleep earlier in the evening - usually about 8 P.M. On average he only would wake twice for a feed (around midnight and three o' clock) during the night.  
  
Soon that plan changed a little. Lily was back at work from 9 A.M. to 5 P.M. Lily was nervous. How was she supposed to trust her child minder with her precious son?  
  
The first day back at work was nerve-racking with Harry on the back of her mind. The other workers were all disappointed that she hadn't brought the child, but were thrilled when the child minder stopped by with him at lunchtime like Lily had requested.  
  
At two months, Harry was learning games like "peek-a-boo" and "pat-a-cake." He would also try to grasp at the carpet, attempting to pick up one of the patterns.  
  
Around three months he would coo and try out vowels on his tongue.  
  
At five months he was saying things like "gegegegege" and "mamamamama." He could also laugh and show dislike by then, and Lily and James wondered if his paternal parentage had anything to do with his extremely quick learning ability.  
  
By seven months, Harry was calling his parents "mama" and "baba," for he couldn't pronounce the "D." He also could understand his name and words like "no," which when he heard that, he would continue what he was doing all the more vigorously, pressing Lily's buttons how only he could.  
  
By ten months he understood commands and his vocabulary had begun to increase. He thoroughly enjoyed the books and nursery rhymes full of moving pictures that his parents read to him.  
  
Also at about ten months, Harry began to crawl, and was moving about quite quickly. He began to gesture for what he wanted, and usually got it.  
  
By one year Harry was saying words and trying out sentences. Once he learned to walk, the child minder's payment was raised quite a bit.  
  
Throughout this time, the Potters had been living at Hogwarts, the only safe place anyone could think of where not even Voldemort could touch Harry. The Marauders visited more often, especially Remus since he did not have a job to go to.  
  
Sirius tried to spend time with Harry, being his godfather and all. Harry loved to be around this strange man whose hair was as fun to play with as Mommy's was.  
  
Time flew. Harry's first birthday came and went. Lily was sorry that Petunia still had not contacted her. She knew nothing of what was going on in her sister's life and Petunia still had not replied to Lily's message about Petunia's new nephew.  
  
It was almost All Hallows Eve. Last year the family had been over cautious and refused to take Harry out. This year, however, Voldemort had still not come, so they had decided to take Harry out this time. But it wouldn't happen. One of Dumbledore's spies had tipped him off on the fact that Voldemort was going to attack the family on All Hallows Eve while they were outside of the castle's protection. So it was then that they all began to plan how best to protect themselves, and came up with the Fidelis Charm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Dark Forces Headquarters; Thursday, October 22, 1981, 7:00 P.M.  
  
"I WANT THAT CHILD! WHY DO I NOT HAVE HIM? WORMTAIL! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Wormtail quavered under Voldemort's deathly stare. "I don't know, Master."  
  
"OH YES YOU DO! YOU'RE A COWARD, A FOOL, A LIAR! YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SON GIVEN OVER TO YOUR ALL-POWERFUL MASTER! WHAT A FOOL YOU ARE, WORMTAIL! I WANT THAT CHILD; I WILL GET THAT CHILD! YOU JUST WATCH. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE!" And so Voldemort cursed Wormtail out of his office, the petite man stumbling out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes! I'm happy with that! It's longer and, and, and, I like it! Review, please. And read ALL author's notes  
  
AN: In everyone's review, I would very much appreciate it if you all would please include which summary you think would attract and interest people more. The summary also has to fit the storyline, but I will work on that part. If anyone has a summary of their own they would like to submit, they may feel free to do so. I would appreciate it though, if those people would also vote for one I have put up. I will consider all, but as most of you do not know my entire plot, some suggestions may not fit correctly.  
  
Also, please tell me if you have on opinion on which day of the week is best to post on, for the most success with readers and reviews alike. I will try to learn from this. The summaries are below and for those who find this story by the summary, it will change either this time or next. I'm experimenting with them at the moment, but I would still like everyone to vote.  
  
1. (Original Summary) There is a secret about Harry Potter that has been kept well hidden for many years. Only five people know it, two of whom are dead. This secret concerns Harry's parents. Are his parents really who he thinks they are?  
  
2. A child has been born into shadow. Parents taken by the Dark Side, but in different ways, this adolescent has the power to change the fate of the world, for better, or for worse.  
  
3. Secrets can be kept secret. Mysterious happenings can be kept mysterious- but not forever. Nothing can stay unchanged. No one can remain untouched. Not the secrets, nor the people they concern.  
  
4. The shadow of the Dark Lord drew close many years ago. It draws close again. Its target is innocent, pure, carefree, and most of all, unaware- but not for long.  
  
5. Many long years ago, something happened, that only a select few knew of. Of those remaining three, all will act. They will finish what was started those long years ago. And they will start the finish with the fourth person- the person who does not know; the person who does not understand; the person who cannot accept. For accepting, would mean the end of everything, forever.  
  
More author's notes: The first person to tell me what the irony of the day I set Harry's due date to is wins twenty points to their house, so duh, you have to tell me your house. If you don't know, then go take the sorting test at http://www.harrypotter.com. Or be original. Make one up. :)  
  
Everyone HAS to go look up the name Braeden at http://www.babynames.com. It fits the story perfectly! I love that name (now)! =)  
  
Extra Disclaimer: The baby pattern of a normal days comes almost directly from http://www.nctpregnancyandbabycare.com/article.asp?article=73. It is not mine. It belongs to that company. All the baby information on this page is from that site.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Nagini: hmmm, I've never tasted monkeys.  
  
angelhitomi: I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Catalina: I hate those pop-ups, too. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Shades: Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope ff kicked the other person off.  
  
Lissa.F: You really think it has mystery?! Wow!  
  
Gia: Yes, I am going to show Harry in it. About two more chappies after this one and then the fifth year starts. Also, I am trying to keep this as close to the book as possible, so it depends on how the story flows on whether it will be an AU or not. I hope you other questions have been answered.  
  
_______: Oops, sorry for the delay. The chapters will only come out once every one or two weeks.  
  
Death Eater: *blushes* Oh, really? Thanks!  
  
Googooliebokee: Did I spell that right? Thank you for the correction (and the compliments).  
  
Now, review, peoples! 


	7. Deadly Terrors Clasp

AN: Longus tempus, non video! That means: long time, no see (with incorrect grammar and the Latin language)(which is definitely getting to my head!) Welcome (back), everyone! I did not intend for this chapter to be very long. It came out the way it did, and that's that. If you are all at confused about anything that happens in this chapter, feel free to email me at sb217@comcast.net. I will be more than happy to answer your questions.  
  
Also, note that I have decided to skip to his seventh year, not his fifth. There will be one more chapter and then we will jump to the future. Does anyone know when that was supposed to happen? 1997? Maybe? Thanks!  
  
Lastly, the title for chapters six through eight are from the poem "Tiger, Tiger" by William Blake.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, all Harry Potter materials belong to Goddess JKR and not me. *Sigh* I need a life. If anyone has one for sale, I'll buy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Child  
  
Chapter Seven: Deadly Terrors Clasp  
  
  
  
Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow; Saturday, October 31, 1981, 9:00 P.M.  
  
It was too quiet. Sirius peered around the dusty room. The taped up windows and torn apart chairs were only part of the reason the villagers avoided this place.  
  
"Peter?' he called, "Peter?"  
  
There was no reply. The door at the rear of the house was pushed open, ever so slightly.  
  
"Peter, this isn't funny!"  
  
The wind rustled the curtains on the window by the ajar door. The floorboards creaked as Sirius moved across the room, the dust muffling most of the noise. He peaked out the back door. There was no one in sight. It reminded him of the time over five years ago, when the Marauders had first transformed.  
  
/// "Why do I have to go first? I'm not brave enough for this," Peter had whined.  
  
"Because. You're the littlest. Go on!" James cheered.  
  
"I hate being the smallest," he complained. "I always have to do this stuff."  
  
"Just go. Or we'll transform you."  
  
Peter shot his friends an annoyed look, but they waved him on. Peter took a deep breath and transformed into his pudgy rat form.  
  
They all applauded, "Way to go, man!" shouted Sirius.  
  
Peter, or Wormtail, slipped under the boisterous branches to press the knot. The tree stilled. Wormtail crawled into the hole and slid down the path. Sirius gave a whoop of joy and followed his overweight friend down the pipe, after transforming himself into a shaggy black dog, which he called Padfoot.  
  
James slid down last. He came out of the pipe as himself and transformed into a stag, named Prongs, at the other end of the tunnel, for fear that he, his antlers, or some other part of his transformed body would have snagged on the way down.  
  
James pattered over to the door at the rear end of the house. It was already open, so he nudged it further with his muzzle. He put one paw rather ungracefully out in the grass. The others followed him.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Sirius wanted to ask, but the three of them had not yet worked out how to communicate with each other. So Padfoot assumed the led with Prongs galloping in pursuit and Wormtail left to scurry after them.  
  
Slowly, nervousness began to creep in. Remus was nowhere in sight. He was supposed to be in the Shrieking Shack, not out exploring. It was too dangerous.  
  
Sirius darted off, growling menacingly at the remaining two when they attempted to follow him. The message got through and the trio split.  
  
Padfoot barked. A howl was heard in the part of the Forbidden Forest that lingered at the edge of Hogsmeade. He crept cautiously towards the dark, intriguing place.  
  
The howl came again. The hairs on the dog's back stood up on end. He tensed with his ears perked up and listening for the slightest clue of something out-of-place. He placed one paw in the forest, then the other, then the last two.  
  
Something slithered under one of the trees, leaving a glistening trail of slime. An owl hooted from the treetops. Something even further in the distance seemed to whistle like a Sneak-A-Scope, but with a mysterious threat to it.  
  
A light breeze ruffled the forest floor and carried with it the haunting sounds from all around. The dead leaves quivered ever-so-slightly in the wind and fell softly to the ground.  
  
Padfoot took another step forward. The ground on which he had stepped gave way to a squishy puddle of mud. He pulled his paw up. If he knew how to raise his eyebrow as a dog, he would have. The green muck dripped off his dangling foot giving off a revolting smell of rotten milk and a cat litter box that had not been cleaned for a long time. Even though he had not tried it, or even thought about trying it, the taste lingered on his tongue.  
  
Another growl came from behind him.  
  
Sirius jerked around. There stood Remus, clad with full werewolf attire. Sirius had been so caught up with the sounds around him, that he had almost skipped over the sound of Remus' footsteps.  
  
Remus growled one last time, and then he lunged. His aim was for Sirius' neck, but it was untrue and wavered to hit his friend's collarbone. Sirius barked furiously, fighting off Remus, while trying alert the others to come to his aid.  
  
The two dogs held each other at bay. Then Prongs appeared followed shortly by Peter. But the fight went on.  
  
When the moon finally set, and Remus had finally retransformed and saw whom he was fighting with, he broke into tears.  
  
"It's alright, man, really," Sirius claimed, transforming and massaging his sore neck. "We had to do it. You can't go through this alone."  
  
"Yeah!" chimed Peter. "Friends don't let friends down!"  
  
James bit his tongue to keep from laughing at yet another lame remark of Peter's. "Sure. Friends don't let friends down."  
  
Remus glanced heavenward with tears on his schoolboy face. "Thank you all so much," he said. ///  
  
One more glimpse around the beaten up room told Sirius all he need to know: He had found the traitor from whom Voldemort had been getting all his information, and there was no way out- the Potters had finally been cornered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow; Saturday, October 31, 1981, 8:00 A.M.  
  
Lily watched her little Harry, crawl around in playpen. She pulled the blinds up for the morning and watched her neighbors stroll by without even a glance at Phoenix Cottage. It was what the Fidelius Charm was supposed to do, but it got monotonous after a week of it.  
  
The Fidelius Charm was "an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. (PoA)"  
  
The spell had been put into effect on the 24th, and Sirius had been picked as their Secret Keeper. James would rather die than pick anyone else. Within the day though, Dumbledore warned Sirius that he, too, was being searched for by Voldemort, and the Potters had been convinced to let Peter be the new Keeper, so Sirius could hide, and since Voldemort would never suspect a weakling like him. Only Sirius and Peter knew of this switch. Their theory was: the fewer who knew, the fewer who could be harmed.  
  
Dumbledore had tried to convince them that he himself would be their best choice for Secret Keeper, but James was stuck on having Sirius as it instead. Dumbledore knew that someone close to them had turned traitor and was keeping Voldemort informed with their movements. Then they had switched, but Sirius still knew, so both would stop by for a visit every now and then.  
  
The only reason Voldemort had not gotten them before was that they had been staying at Hogwarts because James taught there. But James had quit. They had been putting the entire school at risk. So that was when they had performed the charm.  
  
A sudden call from Harry pulled Lily out of her thoughts. "Mommy!" Harry whined.  
  
"Yes, love."  
  
"I hit my head on table," he told her and then hiccupped.  
  
"Oh, come here, baby. I'll kiss it all better." Love light gleamed brightly in her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't want a kiss. The table's hurt. Kiss it, Mommy." He ordered in his tiny naïve voice.  
  
Lily picked up her son and set him on her hip. Then she kissed his forehead. "The table's fine. I promise." She watched Harry wipe her kiss off his forehead. "Love you," she muttered, not knowing it would be the last time she would ever say that to her precious child, whose life was covered by shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoenix Cottage, Godric's Hallow Saturday, October 31, 1981, 11:48 P.M.  
  
"Alohomora!" a cold voice whispered as the door to the Potter's house swung slowly open. Two polished black dragon hide boots clomped into the threshold. A soft swishing noise followed as a dark cloak settled around the newcomer's feet. The door slammed shut. A gloved hand reached out and moved quickly through the air; the light shed by candles hovering throughout the hall dimmed as a response to the man's command. Footsteps echoed down the hallway as the person stalked about the passage.  
  
A conversation that was taking place in hushed voices from a room to the left could be heard. The people in that space seemed to be trying to muffle the noises, but unsuccessfully. They whispered in frightened and confused tones.  
  
"It's him, You-Know-Who!" a man cried. "Lily, run! Save yourself!"  
  
"But James-"  
  
"Please, Lily, take Harry and go! It's him!"  
  
"How did h-" Lily started to question.  
  
James cut her off and tried to wave her out of the room, "No time! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Take Harry and go!" He urged her desperately to leave the path of danger that drew ever closer.  
  
You-Know-Who smirked and entered as Lily was finishing pecking James on the cheek. She gave a silent scream of terror, clutched the small bundle that was baby Harry even more tightly to her chest, and stumbled from the room.  
  
You-Know-Who cackled high and mercilessly at the woman's fear before muttering the spell to lock the doors.  
  
A doorknob rattled twice. A feminine voice whimpered. Lily took the stairs at a run, smoothing Harry's small mass of hair as he stirred fretfully in her arms.  
  
Voldemort whispered a silencing charm on the house; he turned to face James.  
  
"You will not pass!" James cried, his voice quavering. He stepped out to block the doorway.  
  
"Foolish man." Lord Voldemort said quietly. "You do not stand up to ME!" he then added, cresendoing up to the last word, before uttering the curse, which left James Potter dead.  
  
A piercing scream erupted from James' mouth, as he fell to the floor with a thud that echoed softly in the little room.  
  
Voldemort grinned insanely and stepped over the body to walk up the staircase, thinking, one Potter down.  
  
At the top of the staircase, Voldemort glanced around. He knew where the woman would be- where they all went- to the room furthest from him, in the darkest corner, as if they thought he was blind.  
  
The room to the far right looked most likely. The door was closed and the lights were out. Voldemort strode over to the room and kicked the door open. The moon outside was not even at the first quarter mark and only lit up the left side of the room.  
  
It must have been Harry's bedroom, for the walls were a pale baby blue with a trim of sailboats around the ceiling border. A fairly large crib with an adorable pastel green plush elephant and light yellow blanket within it stood hidden by the shadows.  
  
Lily Potter was standing in the far right hand corner, her green eyes gleaming in the moonlight. With her face turned towards Voldemort and her body guarding the precious bundle, she ordered him defiantly, "You will not kill him."  
  
"Says who?" Lord Voldemort tried to forcefully push her around.  
  
"Me!" she screamed, turning back to face the wall.  
  
"Hand me the child," he demanded.  
  
"Never! Take me instead! But not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!" She knew what kind of situation she was in and began to barter for her child's life. "He's your s-"  
  
"You'll turn around and hand me the babe, that's what you'll do!" he snarled, attempting to smother her last words.  
  
The girl stayed quiet. It looked like she was thinking. Maybe she was going to obey. But Lily was setting Harry on the ground behind her, turning around, and gaining her composure. Her red hair seemed to blaze. "I already told you," she repeated, "you will not get him."  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl," he commanded. "I do not wish to kill you, just the child."  
  
"I have told you, take me instead."  
  
"I'm taking you elsewhere. I need you for something different," Voldemort said, forcing his voice to remain calm. "NOW GIVE ME THE CHILD!" he bellowed, losing his self-control.  
  
Lily shrank back from his gaze, shielding the fifteen-month-old Harry even more. She pleaded, dropping to her knees, "Please! Give mercy! Kill me in his stead. But not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl. You don't understand what you're doing, so stand aside, now."  
  
"- I understand perfectly well," Lily reasoned.  
  
"No!" Voldemort claimed. "I need you alive," he said, pointing a finger at Lily. "Now give me the boy!" he cried through clenched teeth. His eyes were bulging with anger.  
  
"Please." she begged. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
  
"I SAID."  
  
She was now screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. "Not Harry," she repeated. "Please. spare him. have mercy. don't kill him. have mercy. please!"  
  
Voldemort laughed. The thought of him having mercy was hysterically funny, but no, the boy had lived too long. He had to be disposed of. The woman would provide for his next heir. But here she was, begging at his feet, pleading for hi- no, her child's life. It would never do. If she would not step aside, then he would do what he had to.  
  
Lord Voldemort raised his wand. As he did so, Lily's eyes widened. He was going to kill her. She stood back up and moved closer to Harry, as one last attempt to protect her child.  
  
Voldemort shouted out, "Avada Kedavra!" He owed so much to that curse. There was a rushing sound, as if something vast and invisible was soaring through the air- the sound of speeding death.  
  
Lily shrieked, hands over her heart, and collapsed to the ground, never to breathe again. It was definitely regrettable, but it had to be done.  
  
Voldemort turned and stared at the whimpering Harry. The child looked up at Voldemort through innocent green eyes that so mirrored his own. But he had to do it before he changed his mind. The blinding green flash flew out of his wand, hitting Harry on the forehead. But the spell did not work!  
  
Voldemort had no time to think, nevertheless react, before the spell hit him with full force. It tore his soul from him. The pain was horrific. Fleeing from his destroyed body, Voldemort escaped into the night. But he had achieved his goal- to conquer death. He would spend the next decade looking for someone to help him regain a body. Until then, he would inhabit the bodies of animals to survive.  
  
But at the moment, Voldemort, contorted with pain, summoned all his energy, and tried to do the incantation, "Morsmorde!" But the incantation needed a wand, and his was laying on the floor of Harry's room. So when he tried it, that too, backfired on him. The house from which he had fled fell down, smoldering in flames fed by a light wind.  
  
The new scar on Harry's forehead burned horribly. He howled in misery, oblivious to the ruined house around him. But other than that, he was not hurt in the slightest. Harry was a wizard after all and an heir to the throne of Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort did not care, though. Someday, he would kill the child that had just brought upon his downfall- the child who had the powers to take over for him and had just proved it. But now he had other matters to worry about.  
  
And as he zoomed through the countryside, thinking only about the pain that consumed him and when it would go away, a shadow of Lily Potter haunted his already blurry vision, as she whispered, I told you that you would not get him.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okies, everybody! First of all, please read ALL reviews.  
  
Again, more on the days of the week can be found at http://www.koshko.com/calendar/perpetual-400year.html. More on the lunar calendar can be found at http://www.calendarzone.com/ and then click on "Celestial." At http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/timeline_potters.html you can find more on the time line from October 24 to November 2.  
  
Also, there was one line that sounded like "Lord of the Rings" so I wanted to inform you that it is not related even a pinch to JRR Tolkien.  
  
The next chapter will be entitled: With Their Tears, and will be the last one before I skip to Harry's seventh year. It should be longer than this, but again, no guarantees.  
  
And to make this clear, because someone told me that it seems similar, this also has NOTHING to do with Star Wars. I have not even seen/read movies/books four through six. Just thought I'd make that clear.  
  
If anyone has suggestions for anything, please feel free to say so in your review or in an email. If you are confused about something, again, I would like to emphasize that I would LOVE to answer your questions. My email is sb217@comcast.net.  
  
Lastly, lots of people did not vote on the day of the week they think I should post on. Please give me your opinion. I will list the summaries again for those who did not vote. So far, the majority (by one vote) is for number three. If you did vote, skip over this, unless you voted for summary five, which I found out is too long.  
  
1. (Original Summary) There is a secret about Harry Potter that has been kept well hidden for many years. Only five people know it, two of whom are dead. This secret concerns Harry's parents. Are his parents really who he thinks they are?  
  
2. A child has been born into shadow. Parents taken by the Dark Side, but in different ways, this adolescent has the power to change the fate of the world, for better, or for worse.  
  
3. Secrets can be kept secret. Mysterious happenings can be kept mysterious- but not forever. Nothing can stay unchanged. No one can remain untouched. Not the secrets, nor the people they concern.  
  
4. The shadow of the Dark Lord drew close many years ago. It draws close again. Its target is innocent, pure, carefree, and most of all, unaware- but not for long.  
  
Thank you again!  
  
houdinishideaway- Oh, yes, more will keep coming. Watch for it!  
  
Gia- I'll keep emailing you! Don't worry! Thanks!  
  
Nagini- Alright, I'll let Nagini get more sleep, but I did say I was going to try and stick with the real Harry Potter storyline as long as possible. Later, it might go to AU.  
  
animegirl-mika- Yeah, I thought so too. Thanks for voting!  
  
angelhitomi- Really! My best! Wow! Thanks! Sorry for the delay. And yes, I will go to Harry's seventh year.  
  
Faith McKay- Thank you for your wonderful assessment! An author can get no higher praise than that!  
  
Googooliebokee- Thanks! My brain doesn't work at 9:00 either (and I do my homework then because.)  
  
tima- Sorry! I meant to update sooner, but this was harder to write than it looks. If you post your email I will email you when I update.  
  
Shades- Sorry again about your story. I won't reveal whether something happens between Harry and Hermione because Hermione plays a major role in this story. You're on the right track.  
  
Raki- Oh! Please, no shrine! I love your story too, but would you email me when you update. Thanks! *wipes away tear* I feel so special; I'm on a favorite's list!  
  
Arikirain- Of course I want you to go insane! (joke) Well, I can't really work on other stories at the moment, 'cause I'm not multi tasked like that, but I do have them all rolling through my head.  
  
________- Ahhh! I feel so bad! I really appreciate the suggestion, but no, I thought it over, and there's no way possible to put in more Tom/Lily/James. I'm so sorry! Thank you for continuing to read, though! *big round of applause*  
  
IndianSpice- Thank you for your nice review! Would you mind preparing me about the "wrath of Priya" because I don't think I shall be able to update often enough, so I might as well know what I'm in for.  
  
For anyone whose review did not show up (at all or in time for this chapter): Thank you for reviewing! Maybe I will be able to give you a better thank you next time around. *sniff* I wish I had seen it before I put this up.  
  
Oh, and for anonymous reviewers, if you put your email I will send out an update notice to you.  
  
Thank you all! Sorry again for the long delay! 


	8. Author's Note

Hey all! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten another chapter up sooner, but I've been distracted by a random rush of story ideas that are developing extremely slowly, yet I can't seem to write anything else until I do.  
  
I am hoping that my next chapter will be up fairly soon, but I cannot guarantee when. Keep checking for the next chapter, and I will email those of you whom I have emails of when it is up.  
  
Thanks for sticking with me! ---Aerial ;-) 


End file.
